One successful elevator dispatching system keeps reassigning hall calls to cars several times a second, so as to take into account all of the changes in the system as they occur. Other elevator dispatching systems are bent on allocating hall calls to cars once and for all, so that the elevator that is to be responding to the hall call can be announced at the landing, as soon as possible. All systems take into account, in some fashion, the length of time it will take any given elevator to reach a hall call, based on such information as is available about the call car's location and other stops it may have to make. All of these dispatching systems have special features to accommodate hall calls that are waiting for more than some maximum time, to avoid starting up cars if other cars can serve almost as well, to avoid bunching of cars, and the like. Despite all of the nuances which have been used, bunching of cars and calls that are waiting for excessive amounts of time still universally occur.